


Yer adopted

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, atsumu is stupid but super cute!, brothers fighting, kita to the rescue!, twin nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When Atsumu is told that he was adopted, he runs away from home only to bump into the most beautiful boy with golden eyes and grey hair.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Yer adopted

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered reading this super cute AtsuKita fic and there was one scene where Atsumu recalls having been told he was adopted by Osamu and Osamu getting grounded for three weeks, which I thought was the cutest thing on the planet!
> 
> If you want to check it out, here is the link to it! [The Miyas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636367) by omamochi. Absolutely awesome read!
> 
> Enjoy this short fic of fluff!

Atsumu sobbed as he ran away from his house, snot dripping from his nose and tears sprouting from his eyes. He didn’t care if people dove out of the way to avoid getting drenched in his snot and tears, he needed to get away from everything.

How could Osamu say that he’s adopted? Sure, Atsumu had to admit he was more handsome than the older twin but there was no way he was from another mother or father! Unless his mother had an affair that managed to produce the two of them at the same time…

It was too much for his little eight-year-old heart to comprehend.

After running for some time, Atsumu found himself in the old playground near his school. He quickly made his way into one of the small tunnel buildings that littered the space, sniffling as he crawled inside and curled up into a little ball. He pulled his legs against his chest and buried his face into his knees, sobbing as he rocked himself on his butt. He was never going to go home. He hated Osamu. Stupid older twin. Stupid older brother.

“What the hell is a twin anyway?” he sniffled as he attempted to wipe away the tears. As he tried to do so, snot began to mix in as well, making a gunky solution on his body as he finally gave up. To hell with looking handsome, he was going to sit here and rot and maybe Osamu would feel guilty when he sees his poor starved body lying covered by the flies. Ah, he couldn’t wait to see the look of horror on his face.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked as Atsumu yelped, jumping a few feet into the air to bang his head onto the ceiling. He began to cry even more, hiccupping and wailing when a person gave a handkerchief to him, the surface covered with a pattern of grain as the boy asked, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Atsumu slowly looked up, a face forming behind his blurry vision to see a boy with golden eyes staring back at him. his eyes were quizzical, analysing what was going on with him as Atsumu slowly took the handkerchief and tried to wipe his face, only making things worse. The boy sighed as he took the handkerchief from him and helped Atsumu wipe away the tears and snot, even going as far to ask him to blow into it before tucking the handkerchief away into his pocket.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked as Atsumu muttered, “Sure… I don’t care anyway.” The boy proceeded to crawl inside and plop in the space across from him, probably not wanting to frighten him any further. They sat in silence for a while, the sound of the crickets chirping outside as the boy asked, “So, what made you cry this much?”

“My stupid brother… Sumu… he said I was adopted and that I wasn’t his real brother. Mummy always said we’re twins but I don’t even know what a twin is and I look exactly like him so how could I be adopted?” Atsumu sniffled as he cried even more. Man, he didn’t know why he cried so much! The boy reached into his pocket to pull out yet another handkerchief from his pocket, this time covered with a pattern of foxes as he wiped Atsumu’s tears away. The boy sniffled into it, the golden-eyed boy never even flinching as snot seeped through it as he said, “It doesn’t matter if you are adopted or not. I don’t know anything about sibling relationships, but one thing I can say for sure, he loves you as his own.”

“But he always bullies me.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t care for you. Maybe it’s just his way of showing his love towards you.” Atsumu let out a tiny hiccup as the boy reached out to wipe his tears with his thumb, his skin smooth to the touch as Atsumu whispered, “I wished you’re my big brother. You’re so kind.”

The boy smiled as he gave Atsumu a pat on the head, making the boy giggle as he smiled, “Who knows? One day, I might be a senpai to you in school. Our town isn’t a big place.” He gave Atsumu a little pat before standing up, offering a hand to pull him to his feet.

“Let’s get you home.”

"I don't wanna go home to stupid Samu! Let him live with mummy and daddy as the only son! I'm the more stupid son anyways!"

"I don't think your parents would be happy to find out you ran away from home. They must be worried sick." Atsumu eyed the hand one more time before slowly reaching out to take it before letting the boy tug him to his feet, his hand clasping into his as Atsumu felt warmth spreading through him.

He held onto him even as they walked down the street, the boy not saying anything as Atsumu unconsciously began the trek home. As much as he hated to go back there, he knew his parents would be worried sick.

The two parted halfway and Atsumu made his way home to find his mother squawking at his older brother. Osamu didn’t appear to even be bothered as he slouched against the wall, hands in his pockets when Atsumu muttered, “I’m home.”

“Atsumu! Where have you been?! I was worried sick!” his mother cried out as she brought him into her arms, sobbing into his shoulder as he tried to pull her off. Maybe that was where he got his crying habits from.

“Samu told me I was adopted.”

“Osamu! How could you?! You two are twins! This isn’t funny anymore! I know you like to tease him but this is going too far!”

“He was annoying me with his whining. If I didn’t say anything, he would continue to annoy me.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to bully him that bad! Go to your room now! You’re grounded for three weeks!”

“As if it makes any difference. I’m still rooming with the idiot.”

“Room! Now!” Mrs Miya snapped as Osamu trudged up to his room and slammed the door at full force. Even though he was 8 years old, he still had a temper that rivalled a teenager’s and Atsumu never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. His older twin didn’t return for dinner either, Atsumu dreading having to crawl back into their shared bedroom, their shared bed that night. His mother fussed over him the entire dinner, chiding that he shouldn’t be so sensitive and run away like that. His father could only groan at how his son could be so cute yet stupid at the same time, going up to the twin’s room to give Osamu a good talking. The man was much quieter than his wife and preferred to settle things in a more civilised manner.

That night, Atsumu finally went into his room, knocking on the door to find that it wasn’t locked. He pushed the door open to see that the curtains had been drawn and the lights turned off, Osamu’s body still in the bed with the covers drawn over him. Atsumu crawled into his side of the bed; the right side, for some reason he never did like the left, always thought it was too cold. As he tried to settle down to sleep, he heard a mutter from the side as Osamu grunted, “Sorry for telling you you were adopted.”

Atsumu didn’t say anything although he could feel himself feeling better already, drifting off into sleep thinking of the boy with grey hair and golden eyes with his interesting handkerchiefs.

…

“To think Kita-san was the person to find you of all people,” Omimi snorted as they sat in a ring. They were done with their games for Nationals and so were allowed to do whatever shit they basically wanted. What was supposed to be a game of Truth and Dare turned out to be a roasting session for Atsumu, the setter burying his head into the futon as he groaned, “I’m never gonna leave this room ever.”

“I knew you were stupid but this is a new level of stupid,” Suna said from his perch next to Osamu, who had his head against his shoulder as the other Miya grunted, “I can’t even remember doing that now.”

“It traumatised me, Sumu!” Atsumu yelled as Osamu snapped, “And you had to break my Godzilla toy then!”

“It was a stupid toy made of plastic that got in the way of my toy! I wanted to put my Ultraman toy there but no...you just had to shove your stupid toy in my space!”

“You little…”

“Both of you, quiet down,” a voice snapped as both twins shut up to see their captain entering the room. He looked dead tired from having interviews and meetings with their coach and the press, his hair dishevelled from running his fingers through them that much as Atsumu groaned, “Kita-san! They’re teasing me about the time you found me in the park!”

Kita merely sighed as he plopped down next to the boy, reaching out to give his head a good pat as the boy purred. Even after finding out that Kita was the boy he admired all those years ago, he still couldn’t help but get drawn into him. Heck, he was even finding himself falling for him even more.

“What are you, a dog or a cat?” Osamu drawled as Atsumu snarled, “Shut it, Samu!”

“Atsumu,” Kita warned as his fingers stopped scratching the one spot behind his ear as Atsumu whined, “Kita-san! Don’t stop!”

If he felt one thing had been done right by the gods or powers to be, it would have been bringing him together with the most amazing captain he could ever ask for in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
